Coquette
The Invetero Coquette is a sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online.' Design GTA IV The Coquette closely resembles the 1997-2004 Chevrolet Corvette C5, albeit with projector-style headlamps and slightly altered fascia. The front fascia is closely reminiscent of the facelifted 2002-2005 Honda/Acura NSX which shares the headlamp cluster design (the NSX sports a clear headlamp surround; the Coquette features a black surround), the radiator inlets, and the angular hood lines. The taillights of the car are also based on that of the C5 Corvette, although the tail lamps overlap each other. The dual exhaust exits also overlap to mimic the tail light design. Unlike the Corvette, the side vents on the Coquette do not extend the entire length of the door; however they are finished with two silver accent strakes. The car also features a rod antenna mounted on the roof for improved radio reception. The Coquette features five-split-spoke alloy rims wrapped by low-profile sport tires. The brakes are the same four very large, cross-drilled disc rotors found on the Infernus, Comet, and Turismo. The interior design is closely related to that of a Corvette with the extended leather package: the bucket sports seats feature two-tone leather upholstery in black and yellow with "Coquette" embroidery and matching leather door finishers and leather-wrapped gearstick. The car features a fully-carpeted parcel shelf with integrated speakers. GTA V The Coquette was first seen in the official trailer of ''Grand Theft Auto Online, and now more closely resembles the Chevrolet Corvette C7. Some Lexus LFA and Jaguar F-Type influences are visible in the rear (with taillamps slightly similar to the Benefactor Surano, another in-game vehicle). It's available as both a coupé and a roadster form with no roof (however, a roof can be added at Los Santos Customs). The Coquette has the most customizable options of any car in its class, and is one of the most customizable cars in GTA V. Current Design Gallery Performance ''GTA IV'' The Coquette is a typical American sports car, in that it has a front-engine, rear wheel drive layout, a superchargered Inline 4 under the hood and a 5-speed manual gearbox. Like its real-life counterpart, the Chevrolet Corvette, it is also fairly lightweight which lends the car its nimble and quick nature. The Coquette reaches a top speed of 91 mph, an incredibly high top speed compared to other cars in the game. It has excellent braking and handling, even at high speeds. This car oversteers with ease, as a result of the monstrous power being sent to the rear wheels. This means it requires caution when turning into a corner when racing as oversteer and other forms of powerslide will slow down the car at the corner. Despite its drifty characteristic, the Coquette is an excellent choice for racing and the oversteer is very easy to control compared to two of its main rivals, the Banshee and the Super GT. While the Coquette has a fairly solid construction and damage resistance, the front engine layout of the Coquette means it is specifically vulnerable to engine damage in high-speed front-end collisions; more so than mid-engine sports cars like the Turismo and Infernus. GTA IV Overview Supercharged Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= 1600 / 3527 }} ''GTA V'' The Coquette has very well-rounded performance for a sports car. It has a great top speed to go along with above average acceleration, and its handling is excellent, possibly the best in its class, due to its high traction balanced with medium weight. It grips the road very well and rarely ever spins out. Although it isn't bad by any means, the Coquette's acceleration could be considered its main weak point, as it feels quite underpowered when compared to the Jester or the Massacro even when fully upgraded, which makes it average for Online races but still fast in its own right. GTA V Overview Supercharged Inline-4 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Version History Gallery Variants *'''GTA IV: A Coquette is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, featuring a gray body color. As a new Coquette will spawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie's photograph of the car is shown to have no badge or marque on its rear, implying it was not originally added earlier in game development. *'GTA IV:' Similar to the Ruiner in Ivan The Not So Terrible and the Super GT in Union Drive, the Coquette in Payback can also come in unique metallic colors such as blue or red, in addition to the standard black. *'GTA V:' There's a roofless version. The mod shops can't remove a roof from a normal Coquette and they automatically add a roof to the roofless version, if you look at the roof options. Modifications (GTA V) * Stock options and performance upgrades (brakes, suspension, etc.) excluded Bugs *A glitch may occur throughout the GTA V story that prevents Coquettes from spawning. To fix this problem, replay the mission Mr. Richards, take the parked Coquette, then fail the mission. Coquettes should spawn normally afterwards. *There's a version with no roof. If you take the roofless version to a mod shop and view to the roof options, the shop will give automatically give it the stock roof, even if you don't buy any roof. To prevent this, just don't look at the roof options. Also, the mod shops can't remove the roof. Locations ''GTA IV'' + Episodes from Liberty City * Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. * Can be found along the Broker - Dukes Expressway. * Appears often around Westminster, Varsity Heights, The Triangle, The Meat Quarter, Suffolk, Middle Park, Easton (Algonquin), South Slopes, Firefly Projects, Rotterdam Hill, Downtown (Broker), Liberty City and Alderney City (Alderney). * Often appears when driving an Infernus * Spawns more often if driving an NRG 900, as for the other way around. * Can be obtained in the mission Payback; in a unique color; black with a gold trim. * Parked in front of the church in Suffolk, Algonquin for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Can appear in Brucie's Races, however killing the person and taking the car, will cause you to forfeit, and will lower Brucie's respect for you by 3%. * Can appear at Auto Eroticar if already driving one. * Can appear at Big Paulie's Used Cars if already driving one. ''GTA V'' * Occasionally spawn at Richards Majestic during certain missions. * Can be encountered in and around Vinewood and Vinewood Hills along with other sports cars, SUVs, and supercars. * Occasionally spawn in Del Perro Beach at the parking lot. * Occasionally spawns at the Kortz Center parking lot in Pacific Bluffs. * In the mission Fresh Meat, after you've freed up Michael, you can choose the Coquette as your escape vehicle. * In GTA Online, it's available from Legendarymotorsport.net in two variants: hardtop ($138,000) and topless ($159,000). * The high number of customization options is likely because the car is designed to compete with foreign imported tuners. Image Gallery Coquette-GTA4-engine.png|Engine close-up in GTA IV. Coquette-GTA4-striped-front.jpg|A Coquette with the white-and-red paint job. Coquette-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Coquette in Stevie's Car Thefts. Coquette-GTA4-beta-rear.png|Shot of a beta GTA IV Coquette, with no decals on its rear. Trivia General * "Coquette" is a term meaning a chatty, flirtatious woman. * The "q" and "u" of "Coquette" are the previous letters of "r" and "v" from "Corvette." * The Coquette plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **'GTA IV': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **'GTA V': Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. *The Turismo in GTA Chinatown Wars (smart-phone version) resembles a Coquette more than the Turismo itself from GTA IV. * The Coquette may be a successor to the GTA Vice City rendition of the Banshee as the Banshee was based on a C4 Corvette and the Coquette is based on the C5 Corvette. * After the release of the Coquette Classic, the Coquette is the vehicle with most generations with 3 different variants. ** Coquette BlackFin introduced in the Ill-Gotten Gains Update: Part Two makes it four. GTA IV * On rare occasions the police will call it Declasse making a reference that Declasse is based on Chevrolet. *There's a paintjob of the Coquette, white with a red line in the middle, that resembles the Corvette used by Templeton Peck, aka Faceman, in The A-Team. * Both the Italian Mafia and the Algonquin Triads use the Coquette as a gang car. * Despite the fact that the car is based on the Corvette, no variants can be found in a traditional Corvette yellow. * A glitch in Grand Theft Auto IV may cause the silver Coquette to keep spawning in front of the Suffolk Church. * Found in Midinght Club 2, another game by Rockstar, is a compact car which is named the Cocotte. This name could have been derived from the word Coquette. However, these two vehicles bear no resemblance, for the Cocotte is based on a Ford Escort RS Cosworth. * Driving an NRG 900 will make Coquettes spawn more often. GTA V * When buying the Coquette from the in-game internet in GTA Online, it is completely random whether you get a hardtop or roadster variant. Those wanting a certain variant may have to buy and sell multiple Coquettes before they get the type what they want. ** After patch 1.13, the roadster 'topless' variant of the coquette can be bought along with all the other cars that have a roadster variant like the Banshee for example. * In GTA Online the crew emblem appears very small on the hood. * The Coquette's engine in GTA V bears a close resemblance to the Chevrolet Corvette (C6). * The Coquette is one of six updated vehicles in GTA V that do not also appear in their GTA IV and its episodes models. The other vehicles are the Sentinel, the Buccaneer, the Feltzer, the Police Cruiser and the Police Maverick. * The Coquette is the only roadster that has the roll cage customisation available. This is most likely because you can buy a roof at Los Santos Customs, but even without the roof, the roll cage is still available. *One of the optional front bumpers adds additional front lights, but these can not be turned on. See Also * The Stinger and Stinger Z29, similar Corvette-based cars in GTA 1 and GTA 2. * The Banshee, a sports car based on a C4 Corvette and C1 Corvette in GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Advance respectively. * The Phobos VT, a sports car based on a C3 Corvette in GTA Liberty City Stories. * The CityScape, a modified variant of the Coquette in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Coquette Classic, a classic version of the Coquette also appearing in GTA V in The San Andreas Flight School Update. * The Coquette BlackFin, a classic version of the Coquette based on the C1 Corvette also appering in GTA V in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2. Navigation }} de:Coquette (IV) es:Coquette fr:Coquette pl:Coquette pt:Coquette ru:Coquette sv:Coquette Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Invetero Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Multiple Generations Category:Sports Vehicle Class